Edward's Lullaby
by AliceMakesMeLaugh
Summary: You need your rest and so I wrote you this Lullaby...
1. Lullaby

**Hello! This isn't the typical FanFic with songs you hear that make you think of Twilight. These are actual lyrics made by Mitch Hansen Band especially for the Twilight Series Books. I have a link to his myspace page in my profile. Please check him out, I can't wait for the CD to come out. See Below for the Lyrics to "Lullaby." Mitch notes who's perspective the song was written from. I will include more songs soon!**

**_Lullaby_**

(POV: Edward's feelings for Bella)

_Being made of stone will make you strong  
But I've been alone for oh so long  
Then there you were a silent mind  
And beauty that I thought I'd never find_

_Something Strange is happening  
And I don't know what to do  
I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90 years  
I love the way you look at me  
When you're thinking no one else can see  
I feel like someone different when you're near_

_So sleep now and hold me tight  
Everything will be alright  
Just lay down and rest your waery eyes  
Calm down, you're safe with me  
I love you more than you can see  
You need your rest and so I wrote you this Lullaby_

_Could someone who has a soul  
Have such a hard time staying in control  
Eternity can wait a while  
I'll miss the way you blush when you smile_

----------


	2. She is Brighter

**She Is Brighter** by Mitch Hansen

(A fun song about Alice)

_Diamonds come and Diamonds go  
There's one thing I'm sure I know  
She will last forever  
Her past is sketchy but that's alright  
Just try to ruin her delight  
Its a difficult endeavour  
She doesn't walk she's always prancing  
Only when she isn't dancing _

You don't even know the things she can see  
It'd be clearer if you made up your mind  
Any chance she gets she'll throw a party  
As ostentatious as you'll ever find  
Share your woes she'll make them lighter  
The future's bright, but she is brighter

She's not trapped in Wonderland  
Its not hard to understand  
They're more than premonitions  
I'm not waiting for news reports  
Forecasts are a last resort  
What a wonderful condition

When she zones out its time for you to zone in  
Because something big is going down 

------------------------


	3. Jacob Black

**Jacob Black** by Mitch Hansen

(Edward doesn't really care much for Jacob Black)

_Jacob Black  
She's not coming back  
La Push has come to shove  
And she's through with you  
Can't you see  
You're just a dog to me  
If you come near her again  
I'll eat you too_

_First you missed her  
Then you kissed her  
I'm just watching  
You think you're fine  
I'm waiting  
Contemplating  
Don't you screw up  
Or you're mine_

_You're nothing but a dog  
Its time for you to face the truth  
You're nothing but a dog  
And she's still way too good for you  
Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do  
Jacob Black I've got my eye on you_

_The other day  
I thought I heard you say  
May the best man win  
But I see through your ploy  
You might think  
That you are on the brink  
Of winning her love  
But you are just a boy_

_You were there to save her life  
When I was far away  
Differences aside and  
I'll say thank you anyway  
The bigger man will shake your hand  
And pretty soon you'll see  
In your mind you're kissing her  
In life she's kissing me_

----------


	4. The Last Thing

**The Last Thing** by Mitch Hansen

(Edward's POV)

_Every decade I've lived  
I didn't know that I was waiting for you  
Then out of nowhere you were there  
Disrupting all I knew  
I'm down on one knee  
With one thing to ask  
I'm begging you please to say "yes."_

_Welcome to something new  
When two lives are joined to make one  
She said "yes" and the best of  
My endless life is to come_

_Hey, listen to the sound of my feet  
Leaving the ground  
Hey, love is the last thing  
That I thought I would have found_

_Every breath that I take  
I want to breathe you in  
Your smile is so bright that  
It feels like the sun  
Shining on my skin_

_-----------------------------------_


	5. Number 3

**Number 3** by Mitch Hansen

(Bella's biggest fear - from the text on the back cover of Twilight)

_You won't believe how many things  
Are wandering through my head  
You're next to me its plain to see  
That maybe you would like me dead  
I see it in your eyes  
They're as black as night  
Here is the surprise:_

_One, I know it probably should chill me  
Two, I think you probably want to kill me  
Three, I know I want to spend my life with you  
You'd never hurt me  
And of all of these  
The only one I fear is number 3_

_Here I go I'm on a roll  
I want to know about you  
Holy water, stakes in hearts  
Tell me is it even true?_

----------


	6. A World WIthout You

**A World Without You** by Mitch Hansen

(Edward's POV in New Moon)

_Blood and glass were all I could see  
I never should have brought you  
Into my family  
I felt the same thirst that he felt  
But I'm a bit more kind  
Leaving you was the only answer  
That I could find _

Why did I go?  
I still love you, you know.

I started dying when the  
Future saw you fall  
Imagine how it crushed me  
After I made that phone call  
My instincts took control  
No thoughts of right or wrong  
Believe me when I tell you  
That I thought that you were gone  
I tried to think of how I'd start again  
But a world without you  
Is not worth living in

Its been so long since I've known pain  
I felt it through your eyes that night  
Among the trees and rain  
Lying to you felt so strange  
Of course, I've always loved you  
And that will never change

--------------------------------- 


	7. Twilight Hour

**Twilight Hour** by Mitch Hansen

(Title Track for the CD. About how Bella wants to spend forever with Edward)

_Its a simple thing  
Losing me would hurt you so deeply  
I see it in your ocher eyes  
Don't let me be an eye blink  
In you endless, sleepless eternity  
You know you want me by your side_

_Please tell me why  
Take my hand and stop all this debating  
Please change your mind  
The hourglass only offers so much waiting_

_Because I'm just one of those grains you see  
Slipping down the neck of the bottle  
Soon the top will be empty  
And you'll be out of me_

_Its the hardest thing  
There are too many Forks here in my road  
Which is the path that I should choose  
Inside my heart the answer's  
Glinting, hinting, waiting for me to see  
The road less traveled leads to you_

_Please tell me why  
Take my hand and stop all this debating  
Please change your mind  
The hourglass only offers so much waiting_

_Because I'm just one of those grains you see  
Slipping down the neck of the bottle  
Soon the top will be empty  
And you'll be out of me_

_Here in our meadow  
I see you as you really are  
Out of the shadows  
You are my shining star_

_You're picturesque  
Then there's me I'm always such a mess  
That never makes you love me less  
You offer me protection  
When all I want is preservation  
Please make the time stand still for me_

_Because I'm just one of those grains you see  
Slipping down the neck of the bottle  
Soon the top will be empty  
And you'll be out of me_

**---------- **


End file.
